Masakado (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Original= |-|Alternate= |-|Souless= Summary Masakado (マサカド, Masakado), also known as Taira no Masakado, is the deification of a general of the Taira clan who decided to overthrow the government and claim himself as the new Emperor of Japan. After a thriving rebellion, the government announced a bounty for his death, resulting in Masakado's eventual death in the Battle of Kojima at the hands of his cousin Taira no Sadamori and Fujiwara no Hidesato. His head was then taken and enshrined, making Masakado from then on become known as the protector god of kanto Although normally appearing in minor roles throughout the series, normally as a way of acquiring Masakados, one of the strongest weapons in any games, Masakado's role was expanded in Shin Megami Tensei IV, being an essential figure in the backstory of the game, and the one who created the Firmament above Tokyo in order to protect the city from incoming ICBMs, eventually separating it from the outside flow of time as a way of preserving the city. In the ending of the Neutral Route, Masakado manages to regain his power by consuming The Great Spirit of Spite, The Great Spirit of Goodwill and The Great Spirit of Hope, allowing him to assume his true form and dissipate the Firmament encircling Tokyo In the DLC Quest For The Past... For The Future, Masakado assumes the role of the Ultimate Boss of the game, being revealed to have assumed a monstrous form in order to protect the city from ICBMs two decades ago, but in doing so, he tipped the balance between Good and Evil inside of him and lost all self-control, forcing Flynn to attack Masakado until he came to his senses, in order to stop him from destroying the city he intended to protect, effectively forming a Stable Time-Loop where Flynn was directly responsible for the creation of the Firmament Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Taira no Masakado Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Thousands of Years Old. Though technically beyond all of Time Classification: Deity, Demon, Japanese God, God of Samurais, Patron God of Tokyo, Former Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Masakado is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Weapon Mastery and Martial Arts, True Flight / Levitation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods and Heralds of Masakado's caliber can freely manipulate reality as they please, being capable of overwriting entire Universes and their past and future with new ones containing different Laws that define it's entirety. Scaling from Polaris, who completely administrates the concept of time across all of existence and is capable of resetting the multiverse on a level which affects even timeless voids of nothingness which consume and erase concepts), Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far stronger than the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demon Gods who exist beyond all of Time and Space), Information Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Masakado can manipulate and reshape reality by manipulating the infinitesimally-small information, or "Data", which comprises all of existence and the concepts that define it's past and future), Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than Masakado can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality on a fundamental level), Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation, (Scaling from Angels such as Zelenin, who are capable of brainwashing most of the populations of entire planets and purge them of any thought not related to the act of mindlessly worshipping God, and erasing the very urges to fight and do war from the hearts of all Humans. Far superior to characters capable of attacking Demons such as Choronzon, who is but a formless aggregation of consciousness), Size Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice and Wind), Summoning, Probability Manipulation (Capable of increasing the chances of success of his own attacks), Absorption (Capable of absorbing all elemental-based attacks and spells, as well as Death-based ones), Power Nullification (Can reverse all statistics amplifications and reductions inflicted upon foes and himself, respectively, with Silent Prayer), Attack Reflection (Capable of reflecting all damage taken, leaving even those comparable to him on a near-death state), Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling. Capable of holding back his power to increase the power of his Magical Attacks with Concentrate, doubles the damage of his physical attacks with Power Charge and greatly increases his own power and diminishing that of opposing foes, respectively, with Tarukajaon and Marakunda), Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances. Can make gun attacks bypass all resistances with Pierce Gun, and inflict pierce damage himself with Myriad Arrows), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Large Size (Type 1. Type 3 in his Full Form), Transformation, Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Masakado was responsible for the creation of the Firmament which encircled Tokyo, which completely separated the entire city from the outside flow of time, making time in Tokyo flow slower than in the Kingdom of Mikado. His incomplete disembodied head canonically assisted Flynn and Isabeau in the battles against Merkabah and Lucifer, and he could only regain his former power sealed within the Firmament by consuming The Great Spirit of Spite and The Great Spirit of Goodwill, which were the very essences of Lucifer and Merkabah and which gave origin to them respectively. An aspect of Masakado fought with Raidou Kuzunoha after he did battle with a explicitly serious Lucifer who was going all-out and not restricting himself in strength, and his complete self could do battle with end-game Flynn. Is always the one to bestow Masakados, one of the strongest weapons in any game, to the Protagonists, having bestowed the Demi-Fiend with his final and most powerful Magatama of the same name) Speed: Immeasurable. Omnipresent across space and time Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Likely Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Masakados, The Great Spirit of Spite, The Great Spirit of Goodwill and The Great Spirit of Hope Intelligence: Incredibly High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient. Presumably a extremely skilled warrior given his status as the Patron God of Samurais / Tokyo, and his former status as a brilliant military general during life, who continued to live on for centuries as a deity. Should have a similar nature to other Demons of his level, who are eternal beings whose existences simultaneously span all of time and space, and are capable of observing the flow of time from the beginning to the end and vice-versa Weaknesses: If the balance between Good and Evil / Light and Darkness inside Masakado become unstable, he will either go on a berserker state or split himself in two aspects of his self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Japanese Gods Category:Immortals Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Military Characters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Giants Category:Size-Shifters Category:Concept Users Category:Void Users Category:Information Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Abstract Entities Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 1